Visitation
by The Writer's Day
Summary: Hiashi Hyuuga visits with his late nephew's pregnant lover. Meet Midori Nakayama. *Oneshot, corresponding to Neji's Legacy, an upcoming story* Mentions of character death, Teen pregnancy.


**_Hiashi allows a visit from the depressed Midori, his late nephew's pregnant lover._**

* * *

One on one time with Midori was, to say at the least, quiet.

Hiashi sipped his hot tea tentatively, eyeing the figure kneeling at the other side of the table. There was another cup of tea for the visitor as an offering, but it was left there to simmer with steam rising in the air. Not a word was said, yet the silence was so deafening. A sigh escaped the man's lips, placing the cup down with a small _clink_.

"Midori, I've received word that you're coming closer to your due date." He informed apathetically, folding his hands. It was true; the due date was hardly a month away. Midori gulped, her hands only trembling slightly which caught her elder's eyes. This was a time when Hiashi Hyuuga tried to seem less intimidating to the one carrying his late nephew's child, not that he'd ever meant to be toward her.

"Word spreads around quickly around this household. The women around here are quite prominent in their gossiping." Hiashi added, reaching for his tea once more. His trying to make light of the situation eased the awkwardness by a tad bit, but nonetheless refreshing the tension in Midori's shoulders.

Her dainty hand moved the basil-colored fringe that covered one of her midnight irises with the slightest of smiles on her face. The bulging midriff she sported was a reminder of what she was carrying at all times. It kept her up at night to wonder what the baby would look like.

"It's true, sir. My baby will join this family very soon." Midori confirmed softly, a tone so quiet it could have been compared to Hinata's. That was unusual to hear, but the past eight months weren't exactly stress-free. Before she'd gotten pregnant, Hiashi remembered seeing her as an energetic person. Now, heavy and seemingly tired, there wasnt a light to be seen in those dulled eyes.

"In that case, as you know, your child will be placed in the best care possible during the delivery."

As Hiashi talked, he observed how she delicately rubbed her palm over her green kimono, on her belly. It was slightly amusing to see that she was wearing green, of all things. It was even in her name; green.

After a moment of adoring her unborn, Midori sighed as her smile grew. The glow was there now, standing out more the longer she smiled. "I certainly hope she turns out to have Neji's looks. I wouldn't want her to be called "Seaweed" like I was." She mused, a hint of thoughtfulness lacing her gentle voice. It reminded him of his late wife during her pregnancy with Hinata and then Hanabi.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow with his cup touching his lips. "Seaweed?"

"You know, my hair..." She timidly gestured at her green hair tied up in a neat bun. It shone in the light, making it stand out as...seaweed. The clan leader frowned.

"That's the most immature antic I've ever heard of!" He declared.

"I think we were all young and immature at some point, sir..." Midori timidly shrugged and gazed down into her teacup, finally taking it into her hands and sipping it.

"I wonder if it's really going to be a girl..." She wondered quietly. Hiashi couldn't help but smirk at the way she trailed off, looking back down at her stomach in a mix of enlightening emotions. Depression was high on her part, especially since she was going to give birth to a fatherless baby, but there was a fire inside of her.

The Hyuuga closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of herbal green tea that filled his nostrils, relaxing him.

"I'm sure my nephew would've been pleased to have a daughter. Maybe even proud." He stated. He didn't even have to look at her to see her priceless expression, her small gasp saying it all.

Midori's pupils dilated to pinpricks. Neji was rarely brought up by him, or as long as Midori had been around Hiashi. If there was one thing she knew, though; she heard of Neji's heroic choice to save his cousin from death. Surely Hiashi had to have been proud, or at the very least grateful. Not only that, but the constant reminder that he wouldn't be around to...

She stopped thinking when she realized she was crying in front of her superior, tears drenching her eyesight within seconds. They hadn't fallen, but they were very visible for Hiashi to see, which was not only embarassing but it showed her weakness.

"Do you need a moment?" Hiashi offered, fearing the mention of his nephew was too much for the pregnant maiden to handle. The last thing he wanted was a hormonal pregnant girl on his hands.

It wasn't like she spoke about him often, nor did he, but it was nonetheless a sensitive subject. Midori was just less controlling of her emotions. She was also still very young with much to learn.

Midori held her cup with both hands, peering through shining eyes. "I'm...I'm okay. I just wish he was here..." She replied shakily. "I miss him so much..."

Hiashi felt a stab of sympathy in his heart when he recalled the devastating news of death...killed in action, but deemed a hero.

"I understand, Midori...but his legacy lives on in you now. This won't be the end of his cycle." Hiashi spoke confidently, his wisdom showing. "He may be gone, but always keep in mind that just because he's not here in physical form, it doesn't mean he isn't here in spirit. Neji is always with you, in your heart..."

At this point, Midori had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling at his kind words. All she could do was breathe unevenly over and over again, the pressure in her throat building up. She then broke down, grabbing his larger hand and just holding it in both of her smaller ones. A surprised Hiashi almost had the mind to pull away, but the shaking grip she had on him grounded his position. The memories of Neji's funeral rushed back to him, causing a wince to display on his face for but a moment.

Midori squeezed Hiashi's hand with just enough pressure to let herself know that everything would be fine, letting her tears trickle down her face and drip onto her kimono. Hiashi had to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her and feel the emotion he'd learned to suppress while she was grieving her lost love...

 _"Neji..."_ He thought over the sound of Midori's sniffs and whimpers, _"Nephew...Hizashi, brother...watch over her. Please."_


End file.
